better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Void
The Void is the sixteenth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 51st episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode of the same name, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Power Ponies, and the second part of the film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Plot Welcome to Maretropolis Spike, now in superhero attire, regains consciousness on the roof of a building in Maretropolis. Behind him, he sees his pony friends in superhero attire as well and recognizes them as the heroes in his comic—the Power Ponies. Suddenly, there's an explosion at the museum across the street, and the Mane-iac emerges from the smoke, laughing maniacally and holding an orb surging with electricity. When Applejack and Rainbow Dash wonder what's going on, Spike explains that they were transported into his comic book and that the only way out is to defeat the Mane-iac. Lost in Space The Ninja are stowed away in the engine section of the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower, and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. Wu discovers that there are space suits inside the ship, which will enable them to go outside and commandeer the ship. Zane goes out and tries to search them, due to being a Nindroid and therefore not needing oxygen. He, however, slips while hiding from General Cryptor and floats away from the ship, but uses his Ice powers to get back. He finds the suits and gives them to the other Ninja just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However, when they climb toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of fighting back, and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take some laser guns as well, so that they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters the comet (Delta V) through its tail, and is battered by massive ice meteorites. Back in Maretropolis, the Mane-iac attacks the ponies with a pretzel cart and a mailbox; as Pinkie Pie dodges the mailbox, she demonstrates the super speed of her Power Pony persona Fili-Second. Applejack tries to wrangle the Mane-iac with her lasso, but it works against her, and she pins herself to a lamppost. Twilight's attempts at using the Masked Matter-Horn's powers fizzle, Rainbow uses Zapp's powers to create a tornado instead of lightning, Rarity's powers as Radiance prove less than helpful, and Fluttershy's anger-based powers as Saddle Rager don't manifest because she's not angry. After watching in amusement, the Mane-iac takes her leave, but not before addressing Spike by his designated role as Hum Drum. After Spike explains that the lasso Mistress Mare-velous uses is psychically connected to her, Applejack reins in the tornado with Mistress Mare-velous' powers, and Spike once again explains to his friends that the only way out of the comic book world is to stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device. While Rainbow Dash is excited about having superpowers, Spike is less than thrilled about being the powerless Hum Drum. Twilight encourages Spike by saying he's not really Hum Drum, but he is still in low spirits. Time to Power Pony up! Spike leads the Power Ponies to the Mane-iac's headquarters: her shampoo factory. Before Twilight can come up with a plan, Rainbow Dash gives away her and her friends' position by zapping the building with lightning. As Spike stays back, the Mane-iac's henchponies emerge from the factory and attack. Despite Fluttershy's inability to get angry, the Power Ponies subdue and restrain the henchponies. When the Mane-iac herself appears, she immobilizes the Power Ponies with her "hairspray ray of doom". She leaves Hum Drum behind, considering it pointless to use her spray on him. Spike watches helplessly as the Mane-iac and her henchponies take the Power Ponies prisoner. In New Ninjago City, the Overborg, Pythor, and multiple Nindroids bring the Overlord's capsule inside the Borg Tower. When Nya and others up in Borg's office realize that the villains are coming, they quickly escape with the equipment needed to keep in contact with the Ninja. Meanwhile, the Nindroids enter the office and open the capsule, releasing the Overlord in a blackened form of the Golden Master. The Overborg attacks Wu, Garmadon, and Nya but they are saved by a Hovercopter controlled by P.I.X.A.L.'s central computer. Comet Crisis In space, the Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. General Cryptor discovers the Golden Weapons, and warns his Nindroid minions to not touch them, as one discovers why. The hidden Ninja discover them too as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle, which he names Glowey. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninja eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. The sidekick saves the day Spike sneaks into the factory through an air duct, all the while calling himself useless, and finds his friends still immobilized and inside a big cage. Each time the effect of the spray wears off, one of the henchponies sprays them again. The Mane-iac uses the Electro-Orb to power her hair dryer-shaped cannon, and tells the Power Ponies her plan to use it on them and the citizens of Maretropolis and cause their manes to grow wildly. When Fluttershy reminds her of Hum Drum, the Mane-iac once again dismisses the little guy as useless. The Power Ponies disagree, with Twilight noting that in their world, he always comes through. Encouraged by his friends' words of praise, Spike springs into action. As the Mane-iac monologues to the ponies in true villain fashion, Spike ensnares some of the henchponies in a large tarp and immobilizes more with the Mane-iac's hairspray, allowing the Power Ponies to break free. The ponies fight off the rest of the henchponies as the Mane-iac powers up her cannon to shoot Fluttershy who isn't trying to use her powers. When a firefly gets in the Mane-iac's line of fire and she swats it away, Fluttershy loses her temper, and the powers of Saddle Rager finally manifest, turning her into a large, muscular monster. The Mane-iac fires her weapon at Saddle Rager, but its beam bounces back at her, and Saddle Rager smashes the weapon to pieces. The effects of the weapon entrap the Mane-iac in her own mane like a straitjacket. Spike declares the Power Ponies victorious, but doesn't finish his narration before the comic transports him and the ponies away. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up into pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed, and are not coming back home, as well as the Mane Six (as Power Ponies) are still stuck in the comic book forever. Cast *Applejack/Mistress Mare-velous - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Fluttershy/Saddle Ranger - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mane-iac - Ellen Kennedy *Min-Droid - Michael Adamthwaite *Nindroid Warriors - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie/Filli-second - Andrea Libman *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Rainbow Dash/Zapp - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity/Radience - Tabitha St. Germain *Spike/Hum-Drum - Cathy Weseluck *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matter-Horn - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago Transcript *The Void (transcript) Differences between this episode, the original Ninjago episode, MLP episode "Power Ponies", and the second part of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" *The episode starts with a left off from the previous episode, as Spike and the Mane Six are inside the Power Ponies comic book. *An extended version of the episode is used where Sunset Shimmer was talking to the Overlord about the enchanted comic book. *After the Mane-iac's defeat, the Mane Six and Spike are still trapped in the comic book, while stranded in Delta V. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Golden Weapons were seen since "It's About Time!," aside from the flashback from the last episode. *This is the first episode to have a superhero-theme. The second is "The Absolute Worst," featuring a supervillain, the Fugi-Dove. *There are some references to DC Comics and Marvel throughout the whole episode: **The Mane-iac's origin involving falling into a vat of chemical liquid is similar and likely a reference to that of the Joker in the 1988 graphic novel Batman: The Killing Joke (which was incorporated into the 1989 film Batman). **The Mane-iac's origin also involves being electrocuted by a downed power line, which is similar to Two-Face's origin in Batman: The Animated Series. **Mane-iac uses her mane as a weapon the same way as Medusa from the Fantastic Four comics, Wedgie Woman from the Captain Underpants book series, and Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls series (another show Lauren Faust worked on, created by her husband Craig McCracken), and the way she walks resembles that of Doctor Octopus from the Spider-Man comics. **The comic book setting is named "Maretropolis", a clear play on the city of Metropolis in the Superman comics. **When Spike sees the Mane 6 in their costumes, he says, "Holy new personas, ponies!", which was a running gag used by Robin in the 1960s live-action Batman series. **Jay using blasters while becoming Fritz Donegan is similar to Star-Lord from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy, unlike which, Jay owns one instead of two. **Each of the Power Ponies is based on a hero/heroine from Marvel Comics or DC Comics. ***Spike's Hum Drum costume has a color scheme similar to that of Robin's. ***Saddle Rager's (Fluttershy) anger transformation ability is similar to that of The Incredible Hulk. ***Fili-Second's (Pinkie Pie) superpowers and costume are similar to that of the Flash. ***Mistress Mare-velous (Applejack) wields a lasso similar to that of Wonder Woman and gadgets similar to those of Batman. ***Zapp's (Rainbow Dash) powers are based on those of Thor and Storm. ***Radiance (Rarity) has creation powers similar to those of Green Lantern, although the color of her constructs is the same as that of the Star Sapphires, another group from the Green Lantern stories. ***Masked Matter-Horn (Twilight Sparkle) has powers loosely based on those of Cyclops of the X-Men, according to Jim Miller, though they are more varied in effect. **Spike ends their victory by saying "Once again, the day is saved," which the narrator ends each episode with in The Powerpuff Girls. **The comic book, as well as the superhero team, are a slight shout-out to the Power Rangers franchise. *The blasters resemble the blasters from Star Wars. Errors *Fire needs oxygen to burn. However, Kai was somehow able to use his element, despite being in space. *In one shot where Pinkie Pie is scrubbing behind Twilight, her cutie mark is missing. *At one scene when Cole used Spinjitzu and drifted away from the ship, he has his mask off but it's back on the next scene. *Rarity's costume sometimes shows her cutie mark on it, and sometimes has it covered up, during the tornado, she is shown to have her cutie mark, but in the next shot showing her, it's gone. *Near the end when Spike is on the balcony, and Twilight flies past him with a red-lighted spell on her head, she briefly has normal Pegasus wings. *When Fluttershy transforms into her monster form, her eyes become red at first. But on the scene where it shows her full form, her eyes are normal. When she is blasted, her eyes are red. It continues with this until her eyes return to normal when they are sucked back into their own world. Gallery The Void Title Card.png|Title Card